The present specification relates generally to the field of electromagnetic sensors used in vision systems.
Vision systems are utilized in a wide variety of applications including, but not limited to, medical, military, avionic, transportation, security, entertainment and computing applications. Vision systems generally include a sensor for sensing images of a target or an environment. For example, in aviation applications, enhanced vision images and remotely sensed images can be provided to a display to augment an operator's view of an environment or target. The enhanced vision image or remotely sensed image is generally provided by sensors disposed outside of the aircraft and directed toward the environment or target.
Sensors used in enhanced vision systems and remote vision systems often include a camera for sensing an image. The camera generally includes a lens and an imager. The imager provides electrical signals or data in response to radiation. The radiation can be visible light, infrared light, or other electromagnetic energy.
Direct sunlight and other bright light sources can cause temporary or permanent damage with respect to the imager and can reduce the quality of the image provided by the imager. For example, the imager can approach saturation at areas exposed to direct sunlight. The saturation of portions of the imager reduce the image quality and/or the dynamic range of the sensor. In addition, direct sunlight and other bright lights can cause extreme photon flux. Extreme photon flux can cause damage onto sensitive visible, infrared or other sensing elements in the imager.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for and method of eliminating or mitigating damage caused by direct sunlight to a sensor in a vision system. Further still, there is a need to expand the dynamic range of an imaging system under normal imaging situations where areas of the imager approach saturation. Further still, there is a need for a sensor which includes material for mitigating the effects of direct sunlight exposure and bright light exposure. There is further a need for an inexpensive, lightweight solution for protecting a vision system camera from bright light and solar exposure.